Christmas With My Villain Catching Family
by The Convergence
Summary: For Taz. Daisy decides to create a Christmas the rest of the agents won't forget. With the help of her loyal friends. Maybe this Christmas will be one they won't forget.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Taz  
 **Character:** Skye/Daisy Johnson  
 **Other Characters Used:** Jemma Simmons (Em) , Leopold Fitz (CC), Melinda May (Mar), Phil Coulson (Mavis), Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter and Antoine Triplett  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre(s):** Christmas, Fun, Family and Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas Taz!

* * *

 **Christmas With My Villain Catching Family**

 _Daisy decides to create a Christmas the rest of the agents won't forget. With the help of her loyal friends. Maybe this Christmas will be one they won't forget._

* * *

Daisy sighed as she lounged on one of the chairs in Zephyr One. She looked around, the place almost deserted. They had landed Zephyr One in a secluded part of the mountains, and as soon as that happened most agents went on their merry ways finishing tasks that needed to be done.

Fitz and Simmons were off in the lab experimenting on god knows what, while Bobbi and Lance were most likely training or out for the day. May and Coulson were finishing final details on the plans to take down Hydra. And Tripp, Tripp was somewhere in Zephyr One, probably training with Bobbi and Lance.

Daisy frowned as she pursed her lips to think about what was going on around them. It was almost Christmas, and by the looks of it the others weren't planning on celebrating it. Daisy had always wanted the perfect family Christmas, but as a child she didn't get that. So she gave up hope that she'd ever get that. But now that she was older, and felt like she had a real family, she decided that this year the SHIELD agents weren't going another year without a Christmas dinner.

And with that Daisy smirked to herself, got off the chair and went to start planning for her Christmas get together.

There was only one-person Daisy trusted with her secret plan for their Christmas and that was Jemma, she knew she had to make this Christmas special.

So while Fitz was of babbling about something new he discovered, science wise; Simmons and Daisy snuck away long enough for Daisy to explain her plan to a grinning Simmons.

Simmons of course agreed to help Daisy out with the Christmas surprise, after agreeing to keeping it all a secret.

Daisy smiled. Now that she had help she could start planning their little party.

Daisy started small with her decorations around the Hanger, lights and small Christmas nutcrackers were placed in random spots throughout.

Fitz, who Daisy naturally figured, had most likely figured out hers and Simmons plan about half way through the decorating stage, decided to help them out a little bit bringing in some of the gifts and hiding Christmas decorations in the lab for Daisy.

But what Daisy, Fitz and Simmons were the proudest of was the little tree, table, presents and lights were all set up in the Hanger on the plane.

Everything had been pushed aside and their little Christmas feast was a go.

Daisy smiled as she walked to Coulson's office. Fitz was tasked with getting Bobbi, Lance and Tripp. Simmons was in charge of getting all the final touches done for the party, while Daisy was in charge of getting May and Coulson.

She walked into Coulson's office. "Coulson something's going on in the Hanger." She said.

Coulson and May both looked up from the plans that were spread out of the desk. "You can handle it Daisy." Coulson said.

"Coulson, it's something big, I need you two to come down to the Hanger now!" Daisy tried again.

May sighed. "Daisy we're busy."

"Please guys!" Daisy whined.

Coulson sighed. "If we come with you will you leave us alone after we sort out whatever mess is in the Hanger?"

Daisy grinned and nodded.

Coulson sighed. "Fine." He said looking at May to follow him down to the Hanger.

Daisy grinned happily as she walked to the Hanger.

The two looked at Daisy with an odd expression but continued to follow her.

Daisy grinned as they neared the Hanger. She spotted Fitz bringing Tripp, Lance and Bobbi all three wearing the same confused expression that May and Coulson wore.

Daisy and Fitz opened the doors. "Surprise!" they shouted with a smile.

Inside, it was decorated with Christmas lights, stockings, a tree, food, presents and any thing else that shouted Christmas.

Simmons stood inside with a grin.

Bobbi and Lance smiled as they made their way in, holding hands. Tripp followed as he walked to the food. May smiled softly as she walked in.

Daisy grinned as Fitz and Simmons moved to one another.

She looked back at Coulson. "I hope this was ok, I just wanted a real Christmas." She said with a smile.

Coulson smiled. "It's perfect Daisy." He said smiling.

Daisy smiled. "Well come one then!"

Coulson smiled as he followed her in.

Daisy grabbed a glass and proceeded to wait for everyone to do the same. Once everyone had gotten a glass, she raised hers with a smile.

"Merry Christmas everyone." She said lifting her glass.

Daisy smiled to herself, her first Christmas with a real family.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
